B(l)inded by Fear
by leena1445
Summary: She had a fear.A fear of being caught and e was really, actually binded by this fear. And it was all because she was a thief who had nowhere to really call be called Circe is really one of the only things she owned really. So when she meets Hiro,life turns for the better. After, Circe realized that she wasn't binded by this fear-she was blinded by it. [HiroxOC]
1. Chapter 1: Fearful, Angry, Sadness

**So. Hey guys. I'm here with a Big Hero 6 fanfic (surprisingly) and it's gonna be a HiroXOC fanfic (oh God, please don't turn this pairing into an over used plot bunny just yet, I'm seeing dozens already.)**

**And my OC is going to be a girl (going to try not to make her a Sue, I've managed not to do that in my other OC stories anyways) named Circe (don't even ask. It's part of the DC Universe (sorry Marvel fans) and hehehe). She lives on the streets and doesn't have money or a home. Her personality is more of a tough softie kinda thing. Hardened by the losses in her life and her street living, but she's happy with what she has. She steals, yes. And she has a special secret (hence Circe? Magical sorceress? My Circe is not going to be a sorceress but...)**

**That's a big part.**

**NOW ON WITH DA STORY!**

Hiro was at his base with the rest of the 6 working on some upgrades for their suits. For Hiro, fighting baddies saving the world was pretty awesome. Especially for a 14-year old. Who wouldn't want to constantly save the world?! Baymax was a friendly brotherly pal, GoGo a tough lover, Honey a cool cat, Wasabi a neat freak as always, and Fred the fanboy...they were like Hiro's family! And he sorta had a small crush on GoGo (she was 17,so...). It was enough to cover up his sadness for Tadashi a bit (just a tarp of cover not like the whole packaging) and, well, Baymax had more of Tadashi in his system.

"So. How's the upgrades going?" Honey asked.

"It's fine," Hiro responded. He had just built an awesome plasma gun that could shoot and capture people and it was AWESOME! Hiro had wanted to create something like this to arm himself if Baymax wasn't working properly or something (no death). Dead things did not settle well with Hiro as he lost his parents, Tadashi, and almost Baymax.

Too much death for him in a whole life.

"Let's go out for a test drive. I want to see how this works!" As Hiro picked up a piece of his new suit, they went to Fred's to try things out.

Little did they know, that plasma gun would be stolen in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>A girl with a torn jacket and jeans discovered the 6's lab at Hiro's. Wandering around, she was looking for food and maybe a blanket, a gun or something for protection. The first thing she saw was the plasma gun. As she equipped the gun, she shot at a wall (this would not go well with Hiro) and was amazed by the outcome, blasting through the wall. It was like her power.<p>

Her power came from a lab accident, where her father worked before the bigger accident. After that, she started gaining this one power. It was really cool at first, but it started to cause her trouble because sometimes when she got angry she started to blast things by accident. She went rogue once.

Some of her father's last words were "Circe, I knew you would be magic. After all,Circe was a sorceress, right? Okay? Don't let the accidents stop you because we know you can be something more."

"Daddy, what's happening?" The girl asked.

"Nothing, Circe. Now go."

"What?"

"Run. Run as fast as you can and don't you dare come back." What? This was all too sudden and confusing. Why would she run away for no reason? But she did as he asked because the girl loved her daddy and she said that before she left. He said, "I'll love you until the day after forever. Say that to mommy too. Now hurry," he said, glancing at a clock.

Now, slowly, the girl put the gun in her satchel and started to explore more of this garage. She found a half eaten sandwich which she gratefully wolfed it down for whoever put it there. She grabbed a jacket, a boy's, and set off.

* * *

><p>Hiro was horrified after discovering the plasma gun was gone. That thing could easily shoot electrified protons at anything at command. To make matters worse, there was a huge hole in his GARAGE. He called over the 6 for a second time and set up Baymax. They decided to just follow the sandwich crumbs (easy enough) and they heard steps. Honey threw one of her chem-balls and then the girl showed up. As the goop covered her, she yelled out.<p>

"I am so sorry! Uh..." Honey said.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care assistant-"

"Not right now, Baymax," Hiro said.

"Get away from me," the girl said. "Or I'll...I'll..." she took out the gun and pointed it at them. "...shoot you!"

"I don't know what you are doing with that gun, but just hand it over, and we'll be fine. Or you can choose to be placed in a detention center." GoGo stated with caution.

"What do you need with it anyways? And how did you even make this thing?" The girl asked, ignoring GoGo.

"Lots of stuff. Now give it to us." Hiro said.

"I need it. For protection and stuff!" The girl said.

"For WHAT?!" GoGo cut in.

"Lots of stuff," the girl said, frustrated. She put the gun back in her satchel and started walking away.

GoGo ran up and said, "I am NOT letting you leave with that gun!"

"And why is that?" The girl's temper started rising rapidly.

"...it could destroy you!" Hiro interrupted.

Suddenly the girl's hands had blue plasma fire all-around them, and she was ready to blast. She had too much trouble channeling her anger, getting triggered over the smallest of things. Her eyes widened and so did the Big Hero 6. "Crap."

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Wasabi screamed.

"Uh. My...gear?" The girl said.

"Who are you even?" GoGo asked.

"I'm Circe." The girl replied.

"Where are your parents? These shenanigans aren't going to last," GoGo said.

Circe started flaming again. "They aren't anywhere."

"Whaddya mean?" Fred asked.

Suddenly she blasted he hand on to the ground, vaporizing the pavement. "THAT IS NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW! YOU ASK ME THAT AGAIN AND I CAN OBLITERATE YOU!"

"Just give us the gun! We don't want a fight with you!" Hiro yelled.

"Yeah, well, no one's promised that," Circe started.

"Gun. Now." Hiro demanded.

"No."

"Where are your parents?" GoGo asked.

"Don't ask me that." Circe countered.

"Where are your parents?" GoGo asked again.

"Nowhere." Circe said.

"Look. It's been a long night-" GoGo yelled as a blast from Circe nearly hit her. Looking up, Circe's eyes and hair were full-on glowing blue and her hands blue flames.

"What the-" GoGo yelled, enraged. "I didn't sign up for this!"

"Yeah, you did," Hiro yelled back.

"Just get the girl back to the garage and we'll work from there!" Honey said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The 6 yelled.

"We might have a chance to apprehend her if we knock her out!" Honey yelled. "We can fix her!"

"AND RISK OUR LIVES FOR THIS?!" Wasabi screamed.

"She's right. Circe could help us." Hiro reluctantly agreed, blasts all around him.

"THEN YOU KNOCK HER OUT! BAYMAX! DO THE FIST THINGY!" Wasabi was flipping out.

"That will hurt the female. I am not permitted to hurt another human being." Baymax said.

"ARE Y'ALL CRAZY OR IS IT JUST ME?!" Wasabi yelled, dodging blasts.

"Jesus Christ, Wasabi." GoGo was not in any mood to help the girl but she threw a disk. With Circe distracted, Honey threw a ball at Circe and with the goop on her, Fred finally hit her from behind.

"SO NOW WHAT DO WE DO?!" Wasabi screamed again.

"Take her to the garage." Hiro said. "We'll start from there."

**YAY I got the first chapter done! Circe is really rash and tempered. As you learned. Little things can trigger her. But I am excited! My Frozen story will have a new chapter soon, though. #StayStrong**


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom, Hunger, Happiness

**I seriously need to update faster. 4 hours after being on the 1st page, you turn out to be on the fourth. No reviews yet. I'm hoping though. I took a Mary Sue test and got 8, which is a very good score...well. I just need some romantic stuff. Really. But not just yet. **

Circe struggled to get out of the binds, Honey and Hiro trying to help her with the annoyingness of Baymax. Wasabi was obviously afraid, GoGo not liking the plan at all, and Fred just being quiet for some reason. Hiro kept looking over at GoGo and wondering what was wrong with her. And why was Fred so quiet and nervous-like?! Something was wrong here.

Finally Circe fell asleep. Somehow. All the others were cautious of her. "What is up with that girl?" Wasabi said.

"Obviously something we don't know yet." Hiro replied.

"Wasabi, your level of distress seems to be rising. I recommend some exercise and tea to help-" Baymax started but got interrupted by Hiro's voice.

"Baymax. Not right now, buddy." Hiro instructed. Soon after, when they knew Circe was sound asleep, they left the garage (what were they even thinking) to visit the new Nerd Lab. Circe woke up (she was faking it all) and she was trying desperately to get out because she knew these people would experiment on her and she would be tortured and shewoulddieandshewouldnotseeanyineeveragainand- no time to think, need to try to get out...she tried to blast her way out, yeah, no, not today. Her powers came uncontrollably.

They were called Big Hero 6. One of them was named Hero. Why was his name Hero? Actually, her own name was Circe, so it wasn't as unusual. Wasabi, Lemo, GoGo...what? Nicknames, maybe? Hmm. Clearing that from her mind, she tried to get out. She didn't see anything around her and so she started getting frustrated.

"Having some trouble?" A voice called.

"No, because I'm totally not squirming in my seat and getting angry. Yes, I'm having trouble!" Circe yelled sarcastically.

"Well, I'll get you out. Just tell me where that gun of those kids is." The voice demanded.

"I-it's on the table. The table next to that piece of metal." Circe replied.

As the voice (a guy) untied her, he said, "So what did you do to gain their attention?"

"That gun you want."

"Alright. I will have to deal with them then, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Who are you?"

"Call me the Shadow Man."

Circe got up from the table and took her satchel, running out of the garage, Shadow Man going through the hole Circe blew.

Long night tonight.

* * *

><p>"NO. NO. PROB...PROBLEM...GUN...GIRL...GONE..." Wasabi sputtered.<p>

"Crap." GoGo shook her head.

"Well. Where should we go?" Hiro asked.

"Tomorrow isn't too late. It's almost 10 PM." Honey said.

"Fred, are you okay? You're quiet." Wasabi asked.

"Peachy." Fred simply returned.

So they just all went home. They were way too tired for this. Especially because they got winded from the previous battle with Circe.

* * *

><p>Hiro, in his room, went over onto his bed, Baymax charging for the night at his station. Every time when Hiro looked at the clock when he wasn't with the rest of the 6 was just too empty.<p>

He recalled times with Tadashi. The times where Hiro looked and saw a future of glitter, not solid grey. Most of the time he cried himself to sleep, when Baymax was still charging and not worrying most of the time. These times were the Grey Days, as Hiro called it. Because he knew he hurt every night, Hiro learned to mask his true colors and replace them with a happy face when Aunt Cass came up. The only comforting thing was the 6s company. Especially Baymax.

Baymax was like a brother to Hiro, his only real salvation. He had clips of Tadashi. He had memories of Tadashi. He had some comfort of Tadashi.

When he looked over to the forsaken bed of Tadashi's, all he thought was sadness and grief. And that was what he did right now. Fear lingered in the darkness and Hiro started crying again.

He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. _Maybe if I died, I could see Tadashi again. Maybe... _he thought. Hiro took Tadashi's razor and looked at it. The blade cut his skin on his wrists just a little so it wouldn't make him to the E.R. just yet. The blood felt so good and so soothing.

So wonderful.

* * *

><p>Circe was at her little place. The blankets were still there. She'd get food in the morning. The last food she had was that sandwich. Her stomach snapped at her as she thought of having all the food in the world.<p>

All the care in the world.

All the happiness in the world.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hiro went for a walk because he couldn't handle his room and Mochi and Aunt Cass and Baymax right now. He saw a girl in ragged clothes staring at the bakery. She was obviously hungry. "Are you hungry?" Hiro asked.<p>

"Yeah." She turned around. Hiro gasped. It was Circe!

Circe gasped too. "Where's the gun?" Hiro yelled.

"I don't have it anymore."

"Where is it?!"

"I don't know," Circe lied. "Look in my satchel. It won't be there." She opened her satchel and she was right. There was nothing. Hiro was puzzled. What the hell was up?

Hiro was an expert in masking his feelings, so he just smiled. "Sorry," he said shyly and started off.

"Wait," Circe called out for him. "What's your name?"

"Uh. My name is Hiro."

"Hero? As in h-e-r-o?"

"No," he walked back. "It's H-i-r-o."

"Oh."

"So. Do you want some food?" Circe's eyes lit up.

"I haven't eaten for two days!" Circe replied.

Hiro gave the smallest of smiles. "Well, okay then."

**SO. A new chapter for you! Hope you liked it. I thought it was way too undetailed so. I will try harder, I just don't have a computer (Kindle Fire for me) so I needed to get to the point. #StayStrong! **


	3. Chapter 3: Joy, Fullness, Smiling

**I didn't know I could type so much in a week, much less month. Black Ice's new chapter is hopefully coming out this to next week. So, I've noticed that only one person has reviewed. Could people please give me tips on this? I need at least some help on the story because I know it's not very detailed or long (I've got my laptop back :D) and some feedback as to what they want.**

Hiro brought up some food. "Why are you being this way?" Circe asked.

"What way?" Hiro countered.

"Like inviting my into your room and giving me food...?" Circe went on.

"Yeah, well, I want to help some people,not just leave them to starve. I'm not trying to be a terrible person!" Hiro replied.

"Yeah. Rarely do I get a whole bag of chips." Circe stated.

"You want more? I've got bacon and eggs waiting."

"You have more?! Jeez. You haven't eaten anything yet. How about we split it? That might be a bit better."

Hiro reluctantly agreed, as he didn't really feel like eating today. He was already skinny to the bone, scrawny and weak. He didn't need food yet. All he wanted to do is get more information on the guy who stole the gun and to help a starving girl. With her mouth full, Circe said, "Hey, um, you're still not eating. You okay there?"

"And why do you care?"

"Because I don't like watching people be hungry."

"I'm not hungry. And you can sit on the bed, y'know..."

"Who's bed is that?" Circe pointed to Tadashi's bed.

His heart started to shatter again. He kept quiet. Hiro could not take this, so tears welled up in his eyes and he started sniffling.

"You- I mean, Hiro, are you okay?" Circe asked.

"I'm fine," Hiro managed to get out. "Why...do..you..ask?"

"Um...says the kid who has tears coming out of his face." Circe replied ignorantly.

"It's not my freakin' fault."

Circe actually looked at Hiro's face for the first time. Huge brown eyes, unruly hair, Japanese descent. It was different from his normal face, though. He was sad. Circe tilted her head a little and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I've gone through a lot too."

"You don't know about this. I don't think so."

"Well, maybe I do. By the way, you live with your aunt right?"

"Yeah."

"So. Um. Will she come up here?"

"Maybe."

Suddenly she banged her head on the door. "Oww!" She cried.

"I am Baymax, your personal care assistant. I have sensed a cry of distress from the female. How would you rate your pain from 1-10?" Baymax woke up.

"Um. 6?" Circe guessed.

"Is it physical or emotional?" Baymax asked.

"...both." Circe replied.

Hiro was feeling down again. Baymax scanned Circe and said, "Possible treatment includes some ice for your head, rest-"

"Where would I rest?" Circe looked away. "I could go to my little place, but. I don't have any ice either."

"You can stay at my place." Hiro offered.

"No, that's too much." Circe rejected Hiro's offer.

"You can sleep on Tad-Tada-Tadas-Tadash-Tadash-Tada-Tadasi-Tadashi's bed..." Hiro offered again.

"Are you really sure? I don't want trouble, and besides, what would your Aunt say?! And your team?! And being in the same room as you?!" Circe started whisper-hissing.

"I really don't care. I'll tell GoGo-dah, I mean, um, the 6 about how you can help us." Hiro said again.

"Is GoGo the one with the purple streak in her hair?" Circe asked.

"Y-yeah. Heh." Hiro answered.

"Do you like her? I'm not surprised, she's pretty. Much prettier than me, at least." Circe said.

"AWEFABXDNS...um nonotreally um yeahalittlebit," Hiro's words were jumbled.

"Aw. She looks older than you. But I imagine you two would be good if she wasn't like 21."

"She's 17." Hiro said.

"You really want to date her? Like a lot?" Circe asked.

"Well, it's only like a 'she's pretty and awesomely pretty' kinda thing, but, yeahahahahahahawellheh." Hiro said in his own gibberish.

"Cool." Circe replied.

"Baymax. I haven't talked to him. Hi. Did you just see all of that? INCLUDING THE 'I LIKE GOGO' PART?!" Hiro started getting louder.

"Who are you talking to, honey?" Aunt Cass called from below.

"Um, Baymax!" Hiro said.

Circe sat back down on the bed and started bouncing up and down. "This is fun."

Hiro started bouncing with her. And started laughing. Baymax sat on the bed with them and also started jumping. Circe started laughing, which caused a chain reaction. Hiro laughed (weirdly enough) too. Baymax blinked and said, "Haha hahahaha" in a robotic tone.

"Who are you laughing with, honey?" Aunt Cass called again.

"Um, nobody! I'm watching a video! It's very funny! BAYMAX LIKES IT TOO!" Hiro said.

"Well, I've got to go get some groceries, leaving Tammy (her new employee) in charge! STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" Aunt Cass called.

"I WON'T!" Hiro said as Cass left.

* * *

><p>Circe turned out to be very nice and humorous (though not actually too funny). She liked Hiro's house even though it was really, really small for a house. A lot. She loved the beds.<p>

"You never told me whose bed that was." Circe started another conversation.

"Um. I told you it was Ta-tatata-ta-Ta-Tad-" Hiro got cut off.

"Tadashi," Baymax said. "Tadashi was Hiro's older brother until an accident happened."

"HE STILL IS MY OLDER BROTHER!" Hiro yelled.

"Whoa, no need for yelling!" Circe cut in. "Why are you...so...sad?"

Hiro stared. "Because of him."

"That was a stupid question. Why are you. Crying over him- wait no, that's even worse. Why are you just so paranoid? That's worse. Um, lemme see. How was your brother special to you?" Circe asked.

"Because he was my only real friend before the 6. He loved me. He showed me my new college-"

"You're in college?" Circe asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Hiro said.

"What?!" Circe exclaimed. "I haven't even gone to school in a couple of YEARS!"

"It wasn't fun before my college."

"I really want to go to school! Even first grade would be cool!"

"Well, what do you want to learn?"

"About robots! It's so cool! I went to a bot fight once, and it was great!"

Hiro grinned huge. "Really?"

Circe could see a gap in his teeth. "Yeah! Except, I remember I told a person, and they said that I wasn't really fit to be someone like that...I just don't know! It looks awesome!"

"Hey, I could teach you! I recreated Baymax once."

They both smiled.

* * *

><p>GoGo and the rest of the gang had to reach Hiro because of the 6 and the gun was gone. "Hiro? We're at the new Lab, can't you come?!" GoGo yelled into the reciever.<p>

"Uh...I'm busy! Actually...with somebody," Hiro replied.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T COME BECAUSE OF ANOTHER PERSON?!" GoGo shouted.

Hiro sighed. "Well, I've got someone over here who knows about the 6."

"WHAT?!" GoGo hissed. "WHO IS IT?! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!"

"No! No, don't!" Hiro gasped. What would they do to Circe?! Well. Baymax could prevent injury. He put his hands in his face and groaned. "Oh jeez," Hiro said. He hit the cancel call button.

"What?"Circe asked.

"The 6 are coming," Hiro said.

"I'll leave. See you around." Circe then left.

"Bye." Hiro said to her, even though she left.

**Some bonding time. Any reviews would be appreciated. Anyways, thank you! :D**


End file.
